


When I'm Sixty-Four

by Sheepnamedpig



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Growing Old Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7555984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheepnamedpig/pseuds/Sheepnamedpig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was bound to happen, some time or another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I'm Sixty-Four

Hanzo wakes to two hundred pounds of walking anachronism dropping onto him like an oversized sack of rice.

“Darlin’,” McCree moans, “Darlin, comfort me.”

Hanzo grunts and shoves him away, only to be tangled up in a web of cowboy limbs. The blunt end of an amputated arm wedges its way into his armpit.

“Comfort me,” McCree whines too loudly into Hanzo’s ear.

“What,” Hanzo growls, eyes creaking open. He squints at McCree’s comical pout. “No. Get off of me.”

“But darlin’, look.” McCree points at his beard. There is hair. Hanzo closes his eyes and drags the other pillow over his face. “No, no, _look.”_

McCree pries the pillow off and points emphatically at the side of his chin. Hanzo is sorely tempted to smash his fist into the proffered target.

“ _Please_ , darlin’,” McCree says.

And, well. It’s not like McCree uses the word so rarely that Hanzo can count them, but Hanzo is not made of stone. He rubs the crusts out of his eyes and peers obligingly at where McCree is pointing.

“There is hair,” Hanzo says. “There was hair there yesterday, and the day before. I see nothing different.”

“It’s sorta hidden in there,” McCree says, ruffling the hairs of his beard. “Look closer.”

Hanzo sighs and reaches up to card through the coarse mess. He has to squint, still too proud to reach for his reading glasses when he’s not actually reading, and is about to give up and bodily toss McCree off the bed when he sees it.

It stands out, pale amidst its dark brothers. A white hair.

“Didja find it? It’s hideous, ain’t it. Comfort me, Hanzo, I’m gettin’ old and ugly.” McCree moans. A moment later he gasps, eyes wide. “Will you still love me when I’m no longer young and beautiful? What about when I’m sixty-four?”

Hanzo snorts and shoves McCree’s face away, not in the mood for century-old song references so early in the morning. “You are being ridiculous. Get off of my bed.”

“Our bed,” McCree corrects, pouting. He flops down onto Hanzo, crushing the breath from Hanzo’s lungs. “One white hair and already my sweetheart’s kickin’ me to the curb.”

“Ridiculous,” Hanzo wheezes. He squirms up to lean against the bare wall at the head of their bed and McCree drapes himself happily over Hanzo’s thighs like a large, shaggy dog. “If anything makes you look old, it is these wrinkles.”

He traces his fingers over the deep fan of lines arching out from the corner of McCree’s eye, then rubs at the notch between his brows until it smooths out. 

“‘m I still pretty?” McCree asks, pushing his face into Hanzo’s hand. He really is like a dog.

“Perhaps I should be the one asking that,” Hanzo says. “After all, I have far more white than you.”

“Nah,” McCree says. He reaches up to brush his fingertips over where the grey has lightened and climbed up Hanzo’s temples to seep into the rest of his hair. “Each new white hair just makes you that much sexier. When you go all white you’ll hafta chop off my other hand, ‘cause there ain’t no other way I’m gonna be able to keep ‘em off you.“

Hanzo tweaks McCree’s nose. “Flatterer.”

“Is it flattery if it’s true?” McCree asks, feigning guilelessness.

Hanzo snorts and brushes his thumb over McCree’s lower lip. There’s no stopping McCree when he means to flirt, so Hanzo changes the subject.

“Are you comforted?” he asks.

“A lil’ bit,” McCree says cheekily. “Comfort me some more?”

Hanzo’s lip curls in feigned annoyance. “You are forty-seven. It is already a miracle that your color has lasted this long.“

McCree laughs and sits up to pull Hanzo into his arms. Hanzo goes without an ounce of resistance, eager to taste that rich laughter. He touches McCree’s chin as they kiss, sweet and easy and familiar, and wonders if he should tell McCree about the white hairs that have been springing up on the back of his head for the last few years.

**Author's Note:**

> [Young and Beautiful](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o_1aF54DO60) by Lana Del Rey
> 
> [When I'm Sixty Four](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7AXdj7_i2DM) by The Beatles (cover)


End file.
